battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FluoxetinePatch/Concerning Recent Events (None which shall be specified)
Due to recent blog postings on the wiki, I believe it would be beneficial to remind everyone of the BF:CONDUCT; read through it all, specifically (but not limited to) the areas that prevents the posting of content that is deemed to be insulting, inappropriate, inflammatory or otherwise purposeless, in addition to codes concerning our behaviour on the wiki. The community we have here is valuable, and the work put in by devoted editors every day helps us strive to be one of the most well informed and best presented gaming wikis on the site. Regardless of content, any edit that was made purely for the good of the site is one that we appreciate. Unfortunately, there will inevitably be disagreements, whether that is through conflict of character, opinions or actions. However, these can generally be settled amicably and following the rules through conversation and understanding. The site is a democracy, and taking your opinion or ideas through the proper channels allows anybody to bring about change for the good of the site (as long as it concerns the site). Dishearteningly, not all points of contention can be resolved this way, and sometimes an argument needs to be stopped before it grows out of control. This is mostly concerning the posting of materials that are fated to cause offense, regardless of the poster’s original intentions. If you are frustrated about something that is out of your own control, or anybody that is to read it (irrespective of the side the readers take on the issue), consider whether your post is going to help in any way, or if it is related at all to the site and the people who use it. Also consider who might take offense to the post and respond in a less civil way, again, despite the author’s intentions. If you yourself get involved in an argument, consider dropping it yourself for the good of the wiki; yes, your opinion is valued, and it is important to get it across in a civil and worthwhile manner. But sometimes there is no such opportunity, sometimes because the person you are disagreeing with cannot see reason or because the issue is unrelated to the site or its running, and you should save yourself some time and stress by dropping the issue before it gets personal (or already is personal). This is why the reading of the BF Wiki Code of Conduct may be worthwhile, so you know yourself your rights and what behaviour is encouraged, instead of learning about it when action is taken against you. The community here is precious, and anyone reading this post is an integral part of it. We’re here because we share a hobby, and hope to inform and contribute to the community. We’re not here to criticize, or to push ideas that are unrelated or could cause hurt or offense. Let’s try to take responsibility for our actions, so when the shit starts again, we can all act towards others as we would like others to act towards us; with understanding, courtesy, and compromise within reason. We're not here to blame anyone either, so don't bother bringing up anything from the past in the comments. From this point on, the slate is clean; let's start again. Via admins approval this blog was made.Discuss...-- The Imperial Fleet Serving the empire since since 1708 17:52, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts